Conventional electrical switches may include a membrane that is positioned directly on a circuit board such as a printed circuit board (PCB). Portions of the membrane may be designed to close a circuit on the circuit board when engaged (e.g., touched or pressed) by a user. Closing of the circuit allows the flow of current through the switch thereby causing some operation (e.g., energization of an electric motor, processing by a controller and the like) to occur. Although conventional switches are useful, there exists a wide horizon for improvement. Particularly, the conventional switches are typically bulky as a result of a rigid circuit board. Moreover, in some cases, the bulky packaging of conventional switches imposes constraints on electrical switch styling.
The embodiments described herein were conceived in view of these and other disadvantages of convention electrical switches.